The Unexpected
by electrogirl88
Summary: 2007 movie. It's been a few months since the war against Megatron. Now though Sam and Mikaela have abused a great friendship they've had before all this started. For the safety and hope of getting her back they send Ironhide to watch her. IronhidexOC
1. Thanks Guys

-1**Chapter 1**

I smirked on the other end of the phone line as I listened to Mikaela. Apparently she had to get a ride home with Sam… who I had waiting on my other line. Sam could go on non stop about liking Mikaela; while Mikaela was slowly starting to like him. I just seemed to be stuck in the middle.

"He's funny and nice… I just don't know, Kirsty." It seemed like Mikaela was in dreamland. It was kind of weirding me out since this was Sam she was talking about. I mean Sam was one of my best friend… and still waiting on the other line.

"Well your over with Trent. Why don't you give Sam a chance?" I asked. I was slightly listening to her, but I was trying to think of an excuse to end our conversation.

"I just don't know. I mean, Kirsty, it's Sam Witwicky. He's just so…"

"Nice, caring, and willing to listen to anything you have to say. Plus he'll put you first before himself. Also you've been in the same school forever and have classes together… you just don't notice," I stated as nicely as possible. She seemed to sigh on the end, making this my chance to end the conversation, "Mikaela, I'm sorry but I got to go. I have a tone of stuff to do around the house. So I'll talk to ya later."

"Kay, Kirsty. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Love ya Mikaela!"

"Love you too, Kirsty!" with that she hung up.

I quickly hit the flash button and heard no dial tone. "Sam? You still there?"

"Thanks Kirsty! Just forget about me!" Sam hollered. I just smiled at him.

"I didn't forget you… I was talking to _Mikaela_," I taunted. I heard something tumble and fall on the other end I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"You were?! What'd she say?! Did she talk about me?! Does she like me?! Answer me!!" he practically screamed at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"She did talk about you. She's unsure, but she's getting there Sam. Just be patient and keep doing what your doing. Now I got to go. I'm exhausted."

"Alright Kirsty. Love you and see you tomorrow," Sam spoke brotherly.

"Love you too, Sam. Bye."

I had that conversation about two months ago. Now here I was all alone. I've tried to call them, go to there house, even tried to follow them. They just come up with excuses or ditch me. But now more than ever I needed them… and they were nowhere.

I sat in the passenger seat of Jake's truck. He, along with the rest of my mechanical team, were taking me to the look out where they said Sam and Mikaela were. Behind me sat Alex who was petting my head, trying to comfort me; while Danny sat next to him and tried to tell me reassuring things. Nothing was helping though, and the overcast sky seemed to fit my mood.

Jake pulled up to the look out where a bunch of vehicles sat… along with Sam and Mikaela. Everything was silent as Jake cut the engine and we sat in silence. I could feel all their stares boring into me, but that didn't stop my tears. Slowly I got out of the car and shut the door. As I walked up to Sam and Mikaela I kept my eyes to the ground, ignoring the feeling that my team wasn't the only ones starring at me.

"Hey, Shell! How have you been…" Sam started, but seemed to stop. I finally looked up at them and glared at them, with hate filled eyes.

"You know I've answered every call you guys made to me, kept your secrets, was at your side in minutes in the middle of the night when you needed me. Now I call you ignore me, make up excuses, and then ditch me. Well guess what I called you this morning to ask you if you'd come to my brothers funeral, but you wouldn't even let me ask because you already had plans. So thanks guys for being my best friends," I spoke harshly. They both had wide eyes as they stared at me. I couldn't even believe I was here before them. I felt so out of place.

"Kirsty I'm so sorry-"

"Mikaela I don't need your pity. I'm here to tell you that you both broke my heart and after today… I don't even feel like I have a heart," I whispered the last part to myself though. I wrapped my arms around me and looked up to the sky as my tears fell. "He just got out of chemo and was driving home. Then out of no where a drunk driver runs into him… the one day I was suppose to pick him up and I didn't."

My tears were uncontrollable now. It felt like I was going to drown in them and no one was going to save me.

"Kirsty… hey come on girl lets go. You've been through enough today," Danny stated. I looked back to see that Alex and Jake stood next to him.

"See, Sam and Mikaela, even my team was there for me in a flash. These are my true friends."

"Kirsty, that's enough now," Jake spoke. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and guided me back to his truck, followed by our red headed twins. As the two of us walked away it seemed like we were brother and sister. Not because we both had brown hair and blue eyes, but because we acted like it along with Danny and Alex.

I may have new brothers… but I can't forget about my true brother, Aaron. He always made time to come and see me, he'd even skip a few of his chemo schedules to see me… and now he's gone.

_I'll miss you Aaron. I hope your happy and get to see mom and dad._


	2. We're Not a Team Anymore

-1**Chapter 2**

Mikaela and Sam have been to my house everyday since I saw them at the look out. They'd either come together or alone and pound on my door for an hour or two. I just couldn't make myself talk to them.

Now I sat on my leather brown leather couch, wrapped up in a fleece blanket and jacket, with my cup of hot coco. I had a fire place in front of me and I just stared into it, feeling mesmerized. It had been raining for the last few days, which made everything cold and miserable. That didn't only stopped Sam and Mikaela a little. Instead of coming every day they came every other day instead.

Finally I was unable to look at the warm flames and had to look else where. I got up from the couch, hot coco and blanket in hand, and moved to my from window which looked out onto my front porch and yard. The window seal was a long bench made out pillows that I usually fell asleep on lately… I was still waiting for my brother to come home.

I pulled back the red curtains and laid down, pulling my blankets over me and wrapping my hands around my coco. Now I laid there starring out my window. There was a light fog that covered everything, but you could still see the rain falling. The trees were bare of leaves which now littered the sidewalks and streets, making everything look orange and red. I glanced to my driveway to see a black GMC Topkick. I didn't own a truck and I certainly wasn't letting anyone park out there.

Throwing off my blankets and pulling on some boots, still holding my coco. I slowly approached the vehicle. It's engine was running and exhaust was filling the air. I walked around to the driver's side and tapped on the window. It was tinted so I had no idea who was in the truck. For all I could know it could be some rapist.

The window rolled down and my eyes widened. There sitting in the seat was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had choppy black hair with bright blue eyes that seemed to light up. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that left his muscular arms exposed. Around his neck he wore a necklace with some kind of red head dangling from it. He looked to be in his 20s almost 30s I couldn't help but think _wow._

"Yes?" he questioned in a deep voice, only making me even more stunned. This was to good to be true. I was still silent though as I studied him and engraved his face into my mind. "Do you have a question or not?"

"Oh, yah, um why are you parked in my driveway?" I questioned. Now that I wasn't gawking I realized that I was wet and freezing. I glanced to my coco to see that it was still good and warm, making me wrap my hands around it more.

"I'm watching over you." That should have sounded creepy but I couldn't help but feel happy. "Mikaela and Sam wanted me to keep an eye on you, and to call them when you left so they could bombard you to apologize."

I kept my gaze on my coco as I felt myself become filled with sadness. I wanted to forgive them but I couldn't get over the way they treated me. Tears sprung to my eyes instantly but I kept them down.

"How long have you been sitting out here?" I questioned. I couldn't have been sitting out here long, I would have noticed by now.

"Since it started raining. Now that they have permission they want to explain everything about why they've been avoiding you. They feel horrible about what they've done and want to talk to you," he seemed to speak annoyed.

"If your trying to give me the guilt trip… you suck," I told him truthfully. I was now looking at him with laughter in my eyes.

"I'm not trying to give you the guilt trip. I just want you to talk to them so I don't have to sit out here. When they finally do tell you there reason you'll probably never want to see them, let alone us, again," he spoke rather harshly. I haven't even done anything let alone say anything to make him hate me.

"I'm sorry you have to sit out here. I didn't mean to drag anyone else down with me when I started ignoring them. You don't have to do this-"

"Kirsty! Are you ready or not? Where's all your gear?" Danny yelled from the green Toyota Tundra. He looked at him to see that he was wearing nothing but cameo.

"Oh crap! We we're suppose to go paint ball gunning! How could I forget?" I looked back into the GMC to see the guy starring at me. "Um… I never got your name."

"I go by Ironhide," he stated proudly.

"Well Ironhide, I'm Kirsty… I don't know if you want to or not, but would you like to come paintballing with us?" I asked. He seemed to look at me questioningly.

"What is that?" he questioned with slight curiosity in his voice.

"It's where we shoot each other, with fake guns, and paintballs. We usually challenge other teams to see who is better. So the whole time you just shoot each other," I explained. His eyes seemed to light up at the shooting part. "Plus you'll still be watching over me, only you'll be having fun doing it."

He seemed to look me over before he finally responded, "Alright, but I don't have any equipment."

"Don't worry I have some extra gear." With that I ran in the house, stopping in the kitchen and dropping off my cup, and ran upstairs. I opened up my closest and pulled out a couple of black bags then ran back down stairs.

I leapt off the front porch and over to the Toyota. "Guys I'm gonna ride with my friend, who is coming with us. So go ahead and we'll follow." I ran back over to the black GMC and got in on the passenger side. I set the bags on my lap and glanced at Ironhide.

"Why are you riding with me?" he questioned. I just smiled at him.

"I was going to give you directions if you didn't keep up with Jake. Plus I thought you could use the company. If you don't want me to ride with you then say so, I'll just take my own car." I started to get out of the car when he grabbed my arm.

"No! No! You can ride with me… it's probably safer anyway if you ride with me," he mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm not a good driver?" I asked slightly irritated.

"No, I-my truck gets better traction. Plus I'm use to driving in all sorts of weather," he stated. I just smiled at him then leaned against the window.

As I breathed on the window little clouds of haze formed on the window, then disappeared. I laid my arm across the window and started to play with the lock. Pulling it up then down. Finding it overly entertaining. Finally I just began to trace little circles around it.

"What are-" Ironhide started but was cut off by my phone ringing. I seemed to freeze on the spot at the sound of the ring. I had set the song to 'Stand' for emergency. All me and my friends had to do was sent a certain text and it would start to ring. It was an experiment I did on our phones which seemed to come in handy.

"Hello?" I answered shakily. My breath seemed to catch in my throat at the called.

"Kirsty, Jake he's sick. We gotta take him to the hospital. He's having problems breathing," Danny stated, worry evident in his voice. Danny never worried about anything and always found the positive.

"Then I'll meet you-"

"Kirsty, he's doing really bad. Alex is doing CPR… We're not sure he's gonna make it." It was obvious Danny was forcing himself to say these things… and it was obvious that they had already lost him, and were just trying to break it to her easy.

"He can't be gone too. We're not a team without him…"

"Kirsty, I'm sorry-" Danny started, but I cut him off.

"I'm just going to go home." With that I clicked the phone off and looked out the window. "Ironhide take me home please. I'll take you paintballing later."


	3. Second Chances

-1**Chapter 3**

**Ironhide**

I had taken my hologram down when Kirsty fell asleep. She was all sprawled out on my seat. By the scan I made of her she was completely exhausted and hadn't had a good sleep in awhile. As soon as I had arrived at the look out Sam and Mikaela wanted to talk to her. I just locked my doors and told them she was sleeping.

"Come on, Ironhide. Let us talk to her," Sam pleaded. I just ignored them and waited until I was ordered to open up or when I thought she had enough sleep.

"Ironhide its been an hour. Open up!" Mikaela ordered. I didn't make a move. "Optimus can you make him open up?" Optimus had been transformed the whole time, just looking up at the sky. This seemed to be the only time he noticed I had arrived.

"When Ironhide is ready he'll open up. Until then be patient," Optimus ordered slightly. He'd never ordered the humans before but I could tell he knew I didn't want to open up.

"We've waited to talk to her for almost two weeks! The only thing that is stopping me is that door and it's about to be opened!" Mikaela said walking over to my door. I didn't flinch when she kicked me or punched me. It was doing her more damage than me.

"Girl you scratch me up or dent me up I will shoot you," I stated. Optimus glanced at me but didn't scold me surprisingly. What was with him? He was giving me so much space when the subject came to the femme inside me.

"Not if I shoot you first! Open up!" I flung my door open and knocked her to the ground. The only reaction I got was an angered Mikaela and a snickering Sam… still no scolding.

Finally after about another 20 minutes I unlocked the doors. Everyone seemed to hear me and looked at me. Mikaela cautiously approached while Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed. When Mikaela opened the driver door Sam came running over.

Mikaela held the door open while Sam lightly laid a hand on Kirsty shoulder. "Kirsty… hey come on Kirsty, wake up." She groaned slight and seemed to press herself into my seat more.

I could feel her warm breath on my seat and it… made me want to shiver. I was actually enjoying having her there. Now though Sam and Mikaela were going to ruin it for me.

"KIRSTY!!" Mikaela screamed. Instantly Kirsty shot up and hit her head on Sam. When she saw that Sam and Mikaela were standing there, she reached for her black bag on the floor.

"Kirsty we just wanna talk," Sam started. The two of them started to talk to her while she slowly reached into her bag, messing with a few things. Finally it came to the part where they were going to tell her about us. "Come out and we'll show you why we haven't been around."

As he reached his hand out to her he was instantly on his butt. On his blue shirt there was now an orange splat spot. All the autobots jumped slightly, except for me, as they looked down at Sam.

"Sam get out of there! She's got the paint!" Mikaela hollered at him, hiding behind Ratchet's legs. Sam scrambled across the dirt and behind Bumblebee's legs.

"Kirsty come on now! Is this really necessary?!" Sam yelled. Kirsty jumped out of me, gun still in hand, but seemed to freeze. She was looking everyone up and down, she didn't look at Sam or Mikaela though.

"Kirsty-" Before Optimus could finish she shot him in the face with a plain look on her face. Optimus jumped back slightly and rubbed the paint off his face.

"Kirsty just put the gun down… and let us explain," Sam tried to reason with her. She just swung the gun in his direction and shot. Bee jumped slight when it hit him in the leg.

**Kirsty**

I didn't really know what to do or think. I had three robots standing in front of me and a paintball gun in my hand. How was I suppose to act?

Something was placed on my shoulder which made me spin around. I had my gun ready to shoot but stopped when I saw that it was Ironhide… _Is he one of them?_

He easily plucked the gun from my hands. All I could do was watch with a shocked expression as he put the gun in my black bag and laid it on the ground… What was he doing? He closed his driver door then disappeared. I mean he literally disappeared right before me.

The black GMC then began to transform. I slowly began to back away from it. I listened to the metal grind and watched as the gears shifted. So this was the true Ironhide… he wasn't showing me the real him.

"Now, Kirsty, will you please listen?" Sam asked, cautiously coming out from behind the yellow robot. That's when my whole facial expression changed along with my aura… I was now angry.

"Listen to what Sam? That you guys kept a secret from when I'm your best friend. You two are just like the rest of the _friends _I've had. You guys just don't trust me enough to keep your secrets." Sam and Mikaela looked down at the ground. They were now realizing how big of an effect this was having. "You guys know everything about me. You ask a question and I'd give you a straight answer. I ask questions before this and what do I get? An excuse… Just stop trying to get my friendship back. Your just making things worse."

I didn't wait for their response and just walked over to my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and began to walk towards the road. No one protested and no one stopped me… they just let me keep walking. Just when I was about to step onto the road I let out a sigh.

"NO!" someone screamed. I instantly stopped and turned around wide eyed. Mikaela was know stomping towards me with her hands balled into fists. "I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOUR FRIENDSHIP! I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND SINCE WE WERE IN KIDERGARTEN UP UNTIL NOW! YOUR LIKE MY SISTER AND SISTERS DON'T GIVE UP ON THE OTHER ONE!"

I was stunned by her calling me sister. Aaron was the only one who called me sister, and Alex, Jake , and Danny saw me as their sister; but Mikaela never told me she saw or thought of me like that.

I looked to the ground and ignored the feeling of everyone starring at me. How was I suppose to tell that she meant what she was saying? That they weren't just words, or something to say just to get me back.

"You say give people a second chance… When did you give Sam and I a second chance?" She asked me calmer, stopped by Ironhide.

"I gave you a second chance when I called you to tell you of my brother's funeral. You just didn't see it then," I stated, my voice cold. Mikaela looked to the side while Sam looked at the ground. None of the robots dared to move or make a sound. "How do I know if your going to hurt me again or not?" All was silent after I said that, but I wasn't about to say anything else until I got and answer.

"By taking a chance," Sam said boldly. I was a little shocked but then put a smirk on my face.

"So what your saying is that I need to take a chance just to be friends with you? You know the whole point of you two talking to me was for the truth and you still haven't told me that yet, but you tell me to take a chance."

They both let out a sigh of frustration, I smirked to myself. They finally figured out that that was all I wanted to hear. They both then began to explain to me about the war between the autobots and the decepticons. They even told me about the comrade they lost, Jazz. They then began to tell me about each of the autobots and what their roles were.

"At least you still have a team," I mumbled to myself. Jake, Alex, Danny, and I decided that as soon as we lost one member of our team that we'd find a new dream and chase it… well here I was without a team and no dream so far.

"So are you going to give us a second chance?" Sam asked. I pushed myself off the ground, where I had been sitting, and glanced between the two. The look in their eye told me that they really wanted me to come back.

"Alright fine." Their faces lit up and they came running at me. "BUT I would like permission from Optimus to try and revive Jazz."

They stopped and looked up at Optimus who just shook his head. "We've already tried. There is no way to bring Jazz back."

"He's the solstice over there is he not?" I asked. Optimus didn't look but just nodded his head. I walked over to the dust covered silver solstice and let my hand glide across the hood. It was cold… but I seemed to get a vibe from him. Gently I laid my head on his hood and listened. There was something there… I just didn't know what.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela questioned from behind.

"Shut up for a minute and I'll tell ya!" I snapped. I laid my head back down on the hood and listened intently. I closed my eyes and focused. There was a buzz, it was a very faint buzz, but there was a buzz there. Normal cars didn't have that kind of buzz… "One of you transform."

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"I'll let you know when I get an answer," I stated. They all seemed reluctant but Ironhide ended up giving in. "Now don't move. Just relax for a second." I gently laid my head on his hood. There were a bunch of other sounds coming from him. I gently began to stroke his hood with the tip of my fingers which caused the noises to slowly grow quieter. Finally I began to hear it. It was the same buzz that was coming from Jazz only it was louder. "Thanks Hide. Don't transform yet." I gave him a pat on the hood and went back over to the solstice.

"What did you find out?" Optimus questioned. It was obvious he wanted some kind of sign the Jazz could be brought back.

"There a buzz. It's a _really _quiet buzz but it's still there. Ironhide has the same buzz but it is louder," I answered. He seemed to have a slightly stunned look on his face.

"How'd you know to look for that?" He asked politely. He really was a nice guy.

"When I was riding in Ironhide to go paintball gunning I heard it. Then as soon as I mentioned guns it tended to get louder… what's something Jazz really likes?"

"Music," Everyone stated.


	4. An Angel's Voice

-1**Chapter 4**

I now had everyone at a far distance. I was going to sing to try and give Jazz a jumpstart… I just didn't want anyone else to hear me. So I was now laying on his hood with my hands lightly pressed against his hood. The buzz was there it was just quiet.

"Okay Jazz. You gotta believe to." I took in a slow breath and then began to sing

"_Yeah, Yeah_

What you got if you ain't got love  
The kind that you just want to give away  
It's ok to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change

The buzz began to grow. It was now steady and didn't fade in and out. It was working just a little more and it should work.__

And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count cause you can't get it back   
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
So small

Yeah, yeah" 

The buzz seemed to go through the roof… hood. I flew off the car and onto my butt in the dirt. I could do nothing but watch as the solstice jerked this way and that. Then out of no where came a bright blue light. All I could do was squint my eyes shut and try to block the light by holding up my hand.

Next thing I knew I was being plucked off the ground. Something came up and blocked the light the best it could. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Ironhide, but his optics looked to be offline. I pressed myself up against his hand the best I could. The light was really hurting my eyes.

Then out of no where it stopped. I saw little color splotches before everything finally began to come clear. I rubbed my eyes a little before I finally looked up. Ironhide was looking down at me and his optics seemed soft.

"You okay?" he asked. He lightly began to rub his finger up and down my back. That's when I felt it… something sparked inside of me. I didn't know what but it was there and it was warm. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yah I'm fine. My eyes just hurt a little." Ironhide jumped back and wrapped a protective hand around me at the sound of shifting gears. I turned to the solstice to see that it was transforming, just like Ironhide had done earlier.

Finally the sound stopped. Now before us was a smaller silver bot. I couldn't help but gap at him. He was really here… when they said he was dead.

"Wha's crackin little bitches?" he stated like a gangster.

"He's really back," Optimus whispered next to us. I just glanced at him, but watched as Ratchet did a bunch of scans and Mikaela and Sam just started talking away to him. I gave a slight peek to Ironhide to see that he was looking at me, but not setting me down. "Kirsty, thank you. You have no idea what you have done for us."

I looked at Optimus and couldn't help but smile. Even though his face didn't show, he was really happy and he couldn't keep that out of his optics. "It was no problem, sir. I'm happy I could just help."

"You were the one that was singing! Ya got a voice and an angel!" Jazz exclaimed. I was a little taken aback as he approached us. He really was a smaller autobot. "So you were the angel that pulled me out of the dark?"

"All I did was sing," I stated. He was making it seem like I did something amazing.

"Well that's wha it took to bring me back! Ya voice is truly amazin. Did you guys hear her?!" he questioned everyone. Sam and Mikaela just shook their heads 'no' with disappointed looks on their faces. That's when I glanced to the autobots.

They all seemed to grow nervous and fidgety. Bumblebee began to become interested in the dirt, Ratchet started to tinker with something on his arm, Optimus just watched Bumblebee, and Ironhide tried to find something interesting.

"You guys heard me?! I told you not to listen!!!" They all seemed to cringe slightly. Then Bumblebee walked closer to me.

"Y-you have s-such a-a p-pret-ty v-voice t-though-h," he stated kindly. I couldn't help but smile lightly at him. These autobots seemed to be making me smile a lot.

"Thanks Bee," I whispered and lightly touched the top of his head. Bee started to croon softly and push his head into my hand more. He was so affectionate. That's when I started to feel it. There was a vibration from Ironhide. It almost seemed like a warning vibration. I then turned to him and gave him the sweetest smile I think I could ever give. "Thanks Ironhide for coming and getting me. That light was really hurting my eyes."

The vibration seemed to instantly stop. He was now starring down at me with wide optics. It was as if he forgot that he came to get me…

"Yah… no problem." The rest of the time everyone filled Jazz in on everything. The whole time Ironhide didn't put me down but kept me in his hand. I wasn't complaining, I enjoyed it actually, but it was making me wonder why.

I looked up to the sky and just stared into all the different shades of gray. The rain wasn't about to leave any time soon but the clouds were still there. I glanced to Ironhide to see that he was talking with everyone else. _Why do I keep getting thus feeling every time I look at him? I had the same feeling for my brother and team… but this feels different… almost strong in a sense._

"Kirsty, are you alright?" Mikaela asked. She was now sitting in Ironhide's hand and I had now clue how she got there. I just blinked at her for a minute before I finally answered.

"Yah, I'm fine… I'm just trying to figure out what this feeling is inside of me," I answered. I couldn't lie to Mikaela it would go against what I said earlier.

"Wanna describe it for me? Maybe I could tell you what it is." I leaned in close to her ear and then began to whisper.

"Every time I look at Ironhide… I get this warm tingly feeling inside me. It seems like a feeling I got when I was around my brother and team, only… it seems stronger and slightly different. Have any idea what it is?" I asked. I leaned away from her and saw a twinkle in her eye. She then tackled me in a hug and practically knocked us off Ironhide's hand. Just as we were about to fall Ironhide stuck out his other hand and we landed there.

"THAT'S LOVE, KIRSTY!!!! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!" she exclaimed. I instantly began to blush. Me in love with Ironhide? I just met the guy this morning. He's a robot from space and I'm a human from earth. Lets say I did like him, he doesn't like me.

"Hey, Kirsty, what ya so embraced about? Mikaela what'd I miss?" Sam whined from Bee's shoulder. I just gave him a slight glare and pushed Mikaela off of me. She just kept smiling while I tried to stop blushing.

"Come on, Kirsty. It's not that hard to believe. The two of you are so much alike."

"I met him this morning!" I snapped.

"Do you not believe in love at first sight?" she questioned. I just glowered at her slightly and crossed my arms, giving a 'humph'. that's when I started to become depressed. "Whoa mood change much? Now what's wrong?"

"It wont work. Besides I'm just Kirsty. Car junky, paint ball gunning, anti pink, Kirsty. How can anyone like that?" I questioned. Now that I thought about it, who could really like that?

"I LOVE YOU KIRSTY!!!!" Sam exclaimed.

"As a brother, Sam. Besides Mikaela would kill you if you confessed your undying love to me right in front of her," I stated. He just laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. Mikaela lightly set her hand on my shoulder and starred me straight in the eye.

"Give it a chance, Kirsty. I can tell by the way he's become attached to you so quickly that he likes you. That's not like him. Just promise me you'll give him a chance," she demanded. I just stared at her for a minute before I let out a sigh.

"I promise. I'll try… I'll really try."

"Good 'cause I would've kicked your butt if you didn't," Mikaela joked. I just smiled at before I gave her a shove.

**Ironhide**

The whole time everyone talked back and forth I couldn't help but keep glancing down at Kirsty. I wanted to make sure she was okay but it felt like there was something else… something I've never felt before. I only felt it though when I looked at her.

When she sang that song it was beautiful. She put so much feeling into it. When she sang that feeling was there, inside me, but it felt so much stronger. I didn't understand it and it was driving me crazy not knowing what it is. Now though every time I looked at her… I felt it. How could something so small be doing this to _me_?

I felt Kirsty shiver and wrap her arms around herself as she let out a yawn. Slowly she moved over to my thumb and laid down next to it. I moved my thumb so it was against her back and keeping her from falling. She seemed so peaceful just laying there. Her hair seemed to pool out around her and make me look at her more. A smile grew on her face and she placed her small hand in mine, lightly drawing circles. It send a wave through me that made me want to shake, but I held it in. After awhile she stopped and curled her hands up under her neck.

"Ironhide, you should probably take her home. Its been a long day," Optimus stated. I nodded and put up my hologram. Lightly I began to shake her to wake her, but she was out. So I put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. As I lifted her up she seemed as light as a feather. My hologram stood on the ground as I transformed. I almost seemed to stop in the transformation though when Kirsty put her arms around my hologram's neck, and lay her head on my shoulder.

Again I wanted to shiver but I made myself put her inside me. Her feet were at the passenger door while her head laid on my leg. I kept to hologram up so it looked like someone was driving. At first I drove quickly but as soon as we were out of sight I slowed down.

Kirsty groaned slightly before she opened her eyes slightly. She looked up at me and then sat up. I didn't like the feeling of her not being near me and wanted her to lay back down. Then to my surprise she scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder while she intertwined her fingers with mine. Once again she began to lightly draw circles. As soon as her eyes were closed and my scans showed she was asleep, I let my whole body shiver. I still couldn't understand any of this though. These feelings, why they only happen around her, and me changing?

I was just about to let myself rest on my shocks and enjoy the feelings that seemed to fill me, when I saw him behind me. It was an oh to familiar police car.


	5. Torture

-1**Chapter 5**

Kirsty was now sitting in the driver's seat and clutching my steering wheel. Barricade was right on my tail as I flew down the deserted road. I called in for backup but they couldn't catch up with us.

"Kirsty I'm going to come to a quick stop and as soon as I do I want you to jump out. Got it?" I asked through the radio. Her eyes were slightly wide but she just seemed to keep a tight grip on the steering wheel. "Got it?!"

"Yes! What are you going to do?! Who is this guy?!" she asked frantically. Barricade had backed off slightly, making this my chance to get Kirsty out of here. With a quick stop my door flew open and Kirsty fell to the ground on her butt. Immediately I began to transform.

**Kirsty**

As soon as I felt the cement below me, Ironhide began to transform. During his transformation the cop car came barreling towards me. When he was about ten feet away from me I jumped to my feet and ran the other way. I heard the squeal of tires as the car swung around and started coming at me.

Ironhide started to chase him but was stopped when a robot shaped like a scorpion came out of the ground. My lungs were on fire and my legs felt like rubber as I ran. I searched my surrounding frantically as I looked for somewhere to hide. We were in the middle of no where though! I skidded to a stop and looked to see that the cop was about twenty feet away from me.

_WHAT TO DO?!?! WHAT TO DO?!?!? _An idea popped into my head and I skidded to a halt before I turned around and began to run towards the car. The engine seemed to roar as I approached him. Finally when I was about five feet away, he began to transform. As soon as he was in front of me I jumped on the hood and started running over the top of it. I dodged right and left as gears shifted and turned, before I finally felt the ground beneath my feet. A horrifying pain shot through my ankle and practically brought me to my knees. When I heard the bots roar though I instantly began to run. I was practically walking though because of my limping. In the distance I could see the rest of the autobots coming, but I needed them now!

I watched as Ironhide blew the scorpion to pieces before he swung his gun in my direction. My eyes met his optics and for a split second I thought I could see fear in his optics. His gun began to light up before it shot over my head. I looked back to see the robot tumble to the ground, but kept hobbling towards Ironhide. In five quick steps he had my scooped up in his hands and close to his chest. Now that I wasn't concentrated on running I felt the pain in my ankle.

It felt like someone had dropped a brick on it or slammed a hammer on it. I curled up in a ball and clamped my hands around my ankle as I shut my eyes in pain. I tried to find a spot to rub it to try and sooth the pain, but nothing worked. It just felt like it was getting worse and even more painful.

There were three shots before everything fell silent. I kept my eyes close as everything seemed to freeze. Ironhide began to move and I felt my side leave his chest. Something began to rub my back and that's when I looked up and opened my eyes.

Ironhide was looking down at me with soft optics. My eyes seemed to search his optics while his optics searched my eyes. Gently he brought me up to his face, and rubbed my back with his index finger. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle," I stated. He glanced to my ankle and just seemed to stare at it before he finally looked up at me.

"It doesn't look broken, just sprained really bad." At this Ratchet seemed to pop out of no where and hover over me. He lightly turned my ankle in all directions. No matter how hard I tried I could keep my face from squinting up in pain.

"You do know that hurts!" I snapped. He glared at me but then pulled out what looked like a pair of black chopsticks. I stared at him questioningly before he place one on each side of my foot.

"This is probably going to hurt a little, but it will heal it," Ratchet stated.

"If you haven't noticed you already hurt-" Before I could finish I felt a light shock and tingle go through my ankle. Even though it was hurting me it also began to… tickle. I bit on my bottom lip as my body began to shake, and I squinted my eyes shut.

"Kirsty, are you okay?" I heard Ironhide ask. At the point I seemed to break. I burst out with laughter and in fits of giggles. I fell back on my back as I held my stomach. I wanted to roll away from Ratchet to make him stop but it was no use.

"Ironhide will you… hold her down." Ironhide lightly laid his finger on my stomach which stopped my from moving. I kept laughing and tried to sit up. I wrapped my arms around Ironhide's finger, while leaning my forehead against it, and began to laugh. It was beginning to feel like torture.

A light chuckle came from Ratchet and Ironhide, while Mikaela, Sam, and Jazz laughed at me. Optimus chuckled and Bumblebee let out playful crooning.

"MAKE THE TICKLING STOP!!!" I pleaded. This just seemed to make everyone give out a laugh. My ankle felt better but I think Ratchet was just enjoying watching me suffer!

"Alright Ratchet, don't let the girl suffer. She can hardly breath," Optimus stated. Ratchet seemed to reluctantly pull away. When the tingling finally stopped. I clamped onto Ironhide's finger to hold myself up and took deep breaths.

"That… wasn't… nice…" I said between gasps of air. As I took deep breaths of air, Ironhide seemed to shake every time I breathed on him.

"Kirsty, I'm going to need you to walk around so I know your okay," Ratchet ordered. Ironhide sat down on the ground, Indian style, and put his hand to the ground. Slowly I crawled out of Ironhide's hand and stood on the ground. I began to walk around till I felt confident enough to run around.

Jazz began to play some fun hip hop music and I began to dance. Everyone watched me as I danced with no one until Mikaela joined. I grabbed her hands and began to twirl her around. The two of us laughed and giggled as we were being complete retards. We practically died of laughter when Sam joined us.

We were having a great time and it seemed to get even better when Jazz started to break dance. We all cheered him on as he did complicated twists and turn. It was amazing. Everyone quieted down though when Mikaela began to talk to me.

"Why don't you show them some of your gymnastic skills, Kirsty?" Mikaela taunted, nudging me in the side.

"Because if I fall I don't want to break my neck, Mikaela," I said, nudging her back.

"Wha ya talkin about?" Jazz asked, music lightly playing in the background.

"You guys have to see this," Mikaela stated, with an sparkle in her eye.

"There is no way your going to get Bob to let them pull into the gym," I defended. She just glared at me before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe not during business hours, but if it's later, I don't think there will be a problem." All I could do was groan as everyone transformed and we head towards the _gym._


	6. Ouch

-1**Chapter 6**

It was now 10:30 and we were at the gym. No one was around so Bumblebee and Jazz were able to transform(since they were the smallest). Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were just parked inside the big garage doors. Sam and Mikaela were jumping on the big trampolines that were to the left of the floor.

I walked out into the middle of the floor, and grumbled to myself the whole way. Mikaela had argued with me for about 20 minutes, just to make me wear my black and white leotard. My leo was black with a swirl that stopped at my bellybutton. I did a few stretches before I stood in the middle of the floor.

"Mikaela, why do I have to wear the leo?" I whined. She just glared at me.

"Because I said so. Now show them your moves!"

"Are you going to make me do one of my routines, or just do some moves?" I tried to stall.

"JUST DO SOME MOVES!" Both Sam and Mikaela shouted.

"… can I have some music?" Sam jumped off the trampoline and turned on the radio. I waited a minute for a song to start from the beginning when 'Never To Late' by Three Days Grace came on.

I put a smirk on my face as I did a few dance moves. Once I got bored of dancing I did a cartwheel, followed by a round off, and then into a backhand spring. I heard Jazz cheer as I began to act like I was fighting someone by punching and kicking the air. Once the chorus came on I ran into a round off and then spun myself into the air doing a 360 turn. When my feet met the ground I launched myself into a front flip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Mikaela jump and start to cheer. Then I did a cartwheel, followed by a round off, and then ended it with a no handed cartwheel. To take a breather I did a few dance moves before I did a back flip in the air. As I was straight up and down from the ground I did a split and landed gracefully back onto my feet. As the song came to an end I just fell on my back and took in deep breaths of air.

I heard the radio click off but didn't move. I just stared at the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath. I could have done better moves then that, but I didn't do very much stretching. My head snapped in the other direction when I saw Sam and Mikaela running at me. I put my hands up, trying to get them to stop, and before I could say anything they tackled me, making us fly across the floor.

I instantly flew off the floor and began to rub the back of my legs. "OUCH!" I looked at my legs to see that they were beat red with a few scrapes. Rug burn much! I slowly brought my head up and glared at the couple on the floor. They just seemed to laugh sheepishly until I started to chase them. They shrieked as they ran behind the balance beam, which were in front of the autobots, and started to plead to me not to hurt them.

I glanced down to the bucket of chalk at my feet and began to laugh evilly. Before they could figure anything out I grabbed a HUGE handful of the chalk and chucked it at them. A little white cloud formed around them as they began to gag. Instantly I began to laugh until I could see their glaring faces. I took off running when they jumped over the beam and started to chase me with their own chalk.

I ran towards the foam pit and leapt for the rope that hung over it. As soon as my hands were clamped around it I climbed all the way to the top and sat up there. The ceiling was probably 26 feet from the ground, giving enough room for the autobots to transform. They just couldn't walk any where since they might break something.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FACE US LIKE A WOMEN!" Mikaela hollered at me. I just smiled and shook my head no.

"This isn't fair! Your cheating!" Sam complained. That's when a smirk formed on Mikaela's face that scared me slightly.

"You can't stay up there forever," she taunted. That comment seemed to make a smirk form on Sam's face as well.

…

I had been hanging up there for ten minutes and was quickly growing tired. While I was hanging on Sam had went and got the whole bucket of chalk. I glared down at them as they just sat there, chalk between each other, and had a friendly conversation. I looked to the autobots to see that they were all transformed and having their own conversation.

_I'm so jealous_

I squealed as I slid halfway down the rope and bit my bottom lip. My hands now felt like they were on fire. I wrapped the rope tight between my legs before I slowly removed my left hand. The skin was torn and I could see blisters starting to form. Painful much!

"What's the matter, Kirsty? Are you getting tired?" Mikaela taunted. I let out a sigh, as a depressed expression crossed my face, and leaned my forehead against the rope. I probably could have stayed up there all night, but Sam grabbed the rope and began to swing me back forth over the cube foam pit. That's when an idea popped into my head.

While Sam and Mikaela had their pleasant conversation, Sam swung me to about the middle of the pit. The pit was pretty big to. It was probably be as big as if Optimus laid on his back and spread his arms out. Tee hee hee funny picture.

As soon as I was as far out as the rope could reach I let go. I fell straight into the cubes and began to burry myself.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!" Sam yelled. I was now buried about a foot under the foam, but was still able to see everything around me. I had to keep my laughter in as Sam and Mikaela began to circle the pit, both on opposite sides.

"This is what we get for not paying attention," I heard Mikaela state. They were now behind me and I slowly came up, not moving the cubes, and looked at the autobots. Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz just seemed to smile at me, while Ironhide smirked. Ironhide's smirk seemed to change to a smile when I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Help me!" I whispered. He gave me a slight nod as he carefully made his way over to the pit.

"FOUND HER!" Sam hollered. I jumped on top of the cubes as best as I could and began to run towards solid ground. Of course it's not easy to run on foam cubes so Sam and Mikaela got to my destination before me. I covered my face as they prepared to throw the chalk at me.

Nothing happened though because Ironhide quickly plucked me out of the foam and held me high in the air in his hand. He slightly glared down at Mikaela and Sam as he walked back over to the group of autobots. Ironhide handed me to Jazz as he transformed in front of the open garage door.

As soon as he was completely transformed Jazz put me inside him on the driver's side, before Mikaela and Sam made it over. When the door shut behind me their faces instantly appeared in the window and glared at me. I smiled when the tint on the window seemed to darken.

"Thanks, Ironhide, for saving me," I said. Running my hands over his steering wheel. That's when I felt him shudder and vibrate.


	7. Fight Fight

****

Ok I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. One of my reasons is I'm extremely intimidated to continue writing my transformer stories because of some certain reviews I got….again I'll apologize. Also I couldn't come up with what to write and for some reason all of this just came to me tonight. So please don't flame me again.

We were all at the look out again, and I was stuck in my leo. Sam, Mikaela, and I were sitting in a circle catching up on the things we've missed the past few months. Sam and Mikaela officially made themselves a couple and I couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"Took you guys long enough. I was tired of switching lines and reporting to the other one," I murmured. I glanced at them to see they were both glaring at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

They jumped to their feet and tackled me to the ground, while tickling me in my sides. After awhile they stopped and we just looked up at the night covered sky, while we all laid on our backs. Everyone was silent as we all just stared at the stars.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys. I was being kind of selfish," I murmured to Sam and Mikaela. They both turned to look at me, but I didn't tear my gaze from the sky.

"It's alright. You were just emotional is all," Mikaela whispered. A light smile formed on my lips as everything fell silent again. After awhile I almost forgot about the autobots and just thought it was us.

"Do you guys ever miss your home?" I questioned.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The autobots, do you guys ever miss your home?" I looked up at all of them to see them all starring at me. Different feelings seemed to flash across their faces as they thought about it.

"We miss it very much, but this is our new home," Optimus stated for everyone. That didn't really seem like a full answer though. All their auras now seemed sad and slightly depressed.

"It's not really your home…it's more of a place your stuck at," I whispered.

"What are you trying to do?! Get rid of them!!" Sam snapped at me. I glanced at him for a second to see a pissed off look on his face. It didn't bother me though, I had something to say and I was going to say it.

"No, I'm just thinking about how I would feel if I was in their situation." Sam didn't say anything after that. Guess he sort of got my point.

"As long as they're happy, isn't that all that matters?" Mikaela questioned. As our conversation progressed we watched the star filled sky and tried to feel what the autobots must be feeling. We weren't really waiting for anyone to say anything, but I did anyway.

"But if they're stuck here how are they truly happy?"

"Are ya guys even gonna listen to any of our answers?" Jazz questioned. We glanced at him as he sat down near us. "We may be stuck here but we're happy. Besides we still have decepticons here."

"Why are you happy though?" I asked even before I knew it came out. Mikaela and Sam seemed to be getting irritated with me… Being a curious person I couldn't help or stop myself.

"Because we have you guys," Ironhide stated. I looked at him to see that he was starring at me. He didn't look to Sam or Mikaela, he just looked at me. A smile made its way to my lips as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. A feeling of comfort filled me as I just sat there in silence. It didn't really matter where you were at, as long as you had your family. It did help though to be where your true home was. Even if it was a whole galaxy away.

__

Because we have you. Ironhide's words played through my head. Could we little humans really make them that happy? Around each other we brought so much happiness, but could we really do the same for these bots?

"Kirsty don't think about this to much. We truly do care for you," Optimus said as he knelt down and looked me in the eyes. Something seemed to appear in his bright blue optics, as if he was trying to give me some kind of message. "Now you should be getting home. It's been a long day and there is school."

Standing up I stretched my back out and listened to it pop. It was rather disgusting yet it felt so good. Turning around I saw Sam and Mikaela walking over to Bumblebee, hand in hand. Watching the two of them I couldn't help but smile. Sam always seemed to beam with happiness around Mikaela.

"Kirsty, we don't live in the same general direction or area as you, so your going to have to get your own ride. I'm sorry," Mikaela yelled over her shoulder. Before any more words were passed between us they took off in Bumblebee. All I seemed to be able to do was point at them and let my mouth hang open. They took off without me!

"Don't worry. Ironhide will you take Kirsty home?" At Optimus's words I spun towards Ironhide and beamed up at him. If Ironhide didn't take me home then I'm sure Jazz would, but I'd like Ironhide to take me.

Ironhide's bright optics seemed to burn into my eyes as I looked up at him. I was practically rocking back on my heels as I looked up at him he was so tall. Either it was my imagination or it actually happened, but Ironhide smiled down at me before he transformed into his GMC Topkick. A smile broke out on my face as I pranced over to him and his opened door. As soon as I was seated heat flooded across my bare skin and we took off. I lightly placed my hands on the steering wheel and just stared off into the night sky. Everything seemed so at peace and calm.

"What are you thinking about?" Ironhide asked through the radio. I glanced down at the radio before I leaned forward to get a better view of the sky.

"I'm just thinking how beautiful it is tonight," I told him. I took in a deep breath, letting my chest rise and fall in rhythm. It felt like the heat grew warmer a few degrees, but I wasn't really sure. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Ironhide answered blankly and in his rough voice. All I could do was chuckle at him slightly. He just had to keep up his tough act.

"You liar. Everyone is always thinking about something," I countered truthfully. He didn't seem to have anything to say to that. A silence fell around us. To me it was a comfortable silence, but I could feel a slight awkwardness coming from Ironhide. He just needed to learn to relax. "Hey, Ironhide, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"What?"

"Down the road a ways from my house there is an open field. The only way to get to it is to either walk, ride quads, or be an extremely good driver with 4wheel-drive. It's to long of a trail for me to walk, and I don't have a quad, so I was wondering if you'd be able to take me there?" I asked him as kindly as possible. I really wanted to check the place out, but was never able to reach it. If Ironhide did this for me I would appreciate it forever. "If you don't think you'll be able to make it that's fine."

"Are you saying you think I'm incapable of riding one of your human trails?" Ironhide asked in a slightly offended tone. It occurred to me that my last statement could have been a little offensive…

"No no that's not what I meant at all! I just meant that you might be tired from today's earlier events and might not be in the mood for it…" I was feeling slightly intimidated, but was trying not to show it.

"What happened earlier has had no effect on me. I'm prepared for anything. What about you though? You might want your rest for school tomorrow…" Ironhide admitted. For some reason I felt my cheeks flush and butterflies make their way into my stomach. Ironhide was actually worried about me.

"Your right I should probably get some sleep tonight. Plus who knows what's going to go down at school tomorrow, better prepare myself," I sighed out in irritation. There was a whole lot of drama going on between Trent and Sam that I hadn't interfered with before, but now that things were good between us I wasn't going to let Trent near Sam.

"Then I'll be taking you home. We'll go to the clearing tomorrow," Ironhide stated as he turned down my street. All the other houses on the street had no lights on and looked lifeless. It was rather creepy.

Ironhide pulled up into my driveway where he had been parked before. Looking out at my house, it seemed extremely lonely. I thought of Aaron for a moment before I quickly pushed him out of my mind.

"Thanks for the ride, Ironhide," I said as I let my hands slide of the steering wheel. The door opened for me and I stepped out into the cold air. On instinct my arms wrapped around my waist as I turned back to Ironhide as he closed his door himself once more.

"It was no problem," He stated sort of flatly.

"Will you be here in the morning?" I asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in my voice. My foot kicked at the ground in a nervous matter as I stared down at it.

"Of course, now get some rest," Ironhide said in a softer tone than necessary. A smile instantly appeared on my face as I jogged up to the front door and grabbed the hidden key. I started to jump in place to try and warm my frozen legs, stupid leo!

"Good night Ironhide. Thanks for the ride," I told him as I closed the door behind me. With a final flash from his lights I made my way to my room. I didn't bother turning on any lights because I had the place memorized like the back of my hand.

My fuzzy pajama bottoms warmed my freezing legs. For a shirt I just wore a tight fitting muscle shirt and my sport bra. Next on the list was to crawl in my large bed and pull my brown fluffy comforter around me. All my muscles in my body seemed to relax as soon as I laid down. That felt amazing after such a long and eventful day.

__

Good night…Ironhide…

The next morning I woke with a scream and tumbled to the floor in a tangle of sheets and comforter. The radio was blaring from my clock and signaling my alarm. All I did was groan as I hit my head on the floor. This was an interesting way to start the morning…

"Kirsty what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Ironhide's hologram yelled as he threw open the door. In his hand he held a gun that I'd never seen before on this planet. I had no idea if the thing was real or not. It looked like a toy.

"No worries 'hide. Just getting up to get ready for school," I said as I stared up at him from the floor. He looked down at me with this confused look on his face. The look seemed so innocent and curious. It reminded of a puppy that was being scolded and didn't know what it did wrong, and all you wanted to was give it a hug. Not that Ironhide was like a puppy…

"Why'd you scream?" Ironhide asked as he continued to look down at me. A cheesy smile grew on my face as I looked up at him, embarrassed.

"My alarm clock scared me…do you mind helping me? I'm a little tangled at the moment," I laughed as I continued to smile up at him. He chuckled lightly at me before he bent down and grabbed the edge of the comforter. There was a moment of silence as he paused. I looked at him questioningly before I was spun around and untangled from the comforter. The room spun around me as I tried to focus.

What seemed to make the spinning stop was Ironhide's laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had his arms wrapped around his waist and his eyes closed. There was a huge smile on his face that just beamed with happiness. For some reason it made me feel really good and like I accomplished something. I stood up and giggled a little myself before I playfully shoved him.

"Thanks for the help 'hide. If you don't mind I would like to prepare for school," I said, trying to hint that I wanted him out of my room. He finally calmed himself down but he was a little red in the face.

"Alright I'll be waiting outside," Ironhide said over his shoulder, "By the way nice pajamas."

Looking down at myself, I found that my pants were all twisted up into shorts and looked like they were about ready to fall of. My shirt was flipped up so that a majority of my stomach was showing. My face flushed like a red balloon as I felt like Ironhide had seen to much of me. Trying to ignore the fact that Ironhide saw me like this, I dashed to my dresser and closet to get clothes. I quickly jumped in the shower and cleaned myself. Afterwards I applied makeup and went downstairs for breakfast.

__

Today is starting out interesting…great.

I sat in chemistry and thought I was going to fall out of my chair asleep. Boredom couldn't even describe what I was feeling at the moment. My morning was the most eventful part of the day. Now it was like…slow motion.

Glancing out the window I could see Bumblebee and Ironhide parked together. I wanted so badly to join them and just hang out. That wouldn't be happening soon the way this day was going. Mr. Blue just kept lecturing us about how we couldn't mix certain chemicals because it would cause and explosion or how big it could effect our health. We wouldn't be getting lectured if two idiot sophomores had just done what they were told! For a teacher having the name 'Blue' he was rather angry. Why couldn't he just feel like what his name said?

Glancing at the clock it read that there was only one minute left and we were free from this lecturing hell! Everyone began to silently gather things and put them in their bags. If Mr. Blue noticed what we were doing and thought we were noisy he would keep us after school. He could be a real jerk!

"Now that everyone knows the dangers of mixing dangerous chemicals lets talk about the test at-" Mr. Blue was cut short by the bell ringing. For a noise I use to find so annoying it now sounded like angels singing in my ears!

I dashed around people and was practically running down the hall. A few people stopped to talk to me and try to make plans with me. As smoothly as possible I cut their conversation short and politely declined. All I wanted to do was hang out with Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots. Especially a certain bot parked outside for some reason…

The light blinded me for a second when I walked outside but the sound didn't. Everyone seemed to be shouting 'fight fight'. I quickly looked up from the top of the steps to see that Trent was getting ready to take a swing at Sam. Mikaela was yelling at him to stop while Trent's friends held Mikaela back. Their hands seemed to be all over her and it pissed me off to no end.

"KIRSTY HELP SAM!!" Mikaela hollered at me as soon as she spotted me. For a second I felt a pang of fear. I was scared that I was going to get really hurt, but the pleading and fearful look in Mikaela's eyes pushed that away. In a flash I had pushed myself through the crowd and jumped on Trent's back just as he was just about to swing at Sam. It took me a minute to really comprehend what I was doing.

"GET OFF MY BACK YOU WHORE!!" Trent yelled at me as he began to try and throw me off his back. I held tight though and kicked him in the back.

"DON'T CALL ME A WHORE YOU SELF-CENTERED JOCK!!" I screamed at him. To my dismay, Trent got a hold of my shirt and threw me over his head and through the air. Sam tried his best to catch me but we both ended up in a heap on the ground. Looking up I saw Trent towering over us. The expression on his face let me know he wasn't the happiest…

"Stay out of this fight, Kirsty," Trent seemed to growl at me. I glared at him as I got up and stood in front of Sam. I knew everyone would make fun of Sam for being protected by a girl, but it was better than getting hurt.

"No," I said right back to him, sounding just as mean and serious.

"Your going to get hurt Kirsty," Trent now threatened. Even though I was intimidated I refused to budge. My breath caught in my throat as one of Trent's hands prepared to slap me. Quickly I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain or being thrown to the ground…but it never happened. There was nothing but silence as I slowly opened my eyes. Standing before me was Ironhide's solid hologram. I had completely forgot about him.

Looking back at Sam I saw a kid our age helping him up. He had a head of blonde hair that seemed to stick in every direction. It looked like it was actually styled though and looked good on him. When he looked at me he had these amazing blue eyes. That's when I knew it was Bumblebee.

"If you ever threaten or hurt Kirsty your going to regret it! I'll personally hunt you down and show you the true meaning of a fight! Now get out of here before I change my mind and do start beating you!" Ironhide growled so threateningly at Trent that I think he froze in fear. Trent's friends quickly crowded around him and ushered him to his Hummer. Everyone took a final glance at Ironhide and our little group before they all went on their ways. Why hadn't any teachers come out and stopped the fight?

"Sam are you ok?" asked an extremely worried Mikaela. I only glanced back at them before I looked back up at Ironhide. He finally turned around and looked down at me. The look in his eyes were so fierce and threatening, but as soon as they connected with mine they seemed to soften and relax.

"Are you alright?" Ironhide asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He seemed to check me over before he finally looked back up at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Sam though?" I asked as I turned around. Sam was now standing on his feet and dusting his clothes off. When he looked up at me he just smiled before he wrapped me up in a large hug. He spun us around in a circle a couple times before he finally placed me back on my feet.

"Kirsty your wonderful! Thank you so much for saving me!!" Sam acted dramatically. I playfully punched him in the arm as I pulled away from him. Mikaela quickly filled the spot that I had left.

"Sam you need to toughen up and be a man!" I criticized.

"Lets talk about how he needs to be a man at the look out. I don't want to hang out around here any longer," Mikaela said, guiding Sam over to Bumblebee and crawling in. I turned around to see Ironhide still standing there and looking down at me. The sound of Bumblebee leaving was the only sound I heard as I stared up at Ironhide.

"What?" I asked him slightly nervous. His eyes felt like they were burning into me.

"Next time you want to get into a fight make sure I'm there…ok?" He asked. His tone wasn't demanding but there was something there I couldn't place…

"Alright I promise! Now lets go hang out," I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to himself. I had forgot that I didn't really need to pull him along. While Ironhide got in the driver's seat I got in the passenger. I quickly buckled up and looked over at him. Not even looking back, he pulled out and began to make his way down the road.

"Do you want to go see everyone or do you want to head over to the clearing?" Ironhide asked politely. A smile grew on my face at the fact that he remember what I wanted to do. It made me feel special for some reason.

"Sure, lets head over to the clearing."


	8. Make It Happen

"Ironhide maybe this isn't a good idea," I admitted. We were now sitting in front of the trail while Ironhide ran a scan so he could get a map of the area. Now that I was actually getting a good look at the trail I noticed it wasn't the safest.

"You'll take on a guy two times your size, but your afraid of a little uneven ground? That makes no sense at all," Ironhide said as he began driving. My hands flew to the steering wheel as I held on tight. I was holding on so tight that my knuckles were white.

"That was different!" Shakily, I took my hands from the steering wheel and attempted to put on my seatbelt. Every time I went to click it in we hit a bump. It made me wonder if Ironhide was preventing me from putting it on… The belt finally clicked in and my hands flew back to the steering wheel. The belt tightened across my chest and lap. At least Ironhide was helping take some safety precautions.

After about 15 minutes of our off road driving I closed my eyes. I was getting motion sickness and I couldn't take watching what we were about to do. Either Ironhide sensed what was wrong or the terrain became smoother, but he finally slowed down. As time passed the ride became smoother and smoother up till we were finally on a flat road.

"Kirsty, you can open your eyes now," Ironhide stated as he came to a stop. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that we were now in a clearing that was huge! It was beautiful as well. The grass was green and lush. In random places there would be patches of daisies and tiger lilies that just seemed to complete the little haven.

Ironhide undid the seatbelt for me as I stepped out of him. My hand ran along his side until I was finally standing in front of him. This place was so beautiful that it made me forget about all my problems and all the pain I had felt.

"You going to let me transform, or are you going to stand there the whole time?" Ironhide asked, pushing me forward a bit. I lightly smacked his hood in a playful manner as he kept pushing me. It's not that I didn't enjoy this playful side of Ironhide, I really did, it just seemed so unlike him.

Pretty soon I was laughing at him as I continued to smack him. Even though Ironhide tried, he also ended up laughing as he continued to push me. I attempted to smack him once more but he flew backwards. Stumbling forward a bit, I looked up to see Ironhide transforming. Ironhide stood to his full height before he put his arms up behind his head and stretched his back out.

"Hello tall dark and handsome!" I yelled up at him as I waved. He looked down at me as I beamed up at him. All he did was look down at me for a minute before he finally sat down, and laid out on his back.

His arms were tucked behind his head in a relaxed manner. All he did was stare up at the blue sky as he enjoyed himself. Not wanting to bother him, I walked around. I randomly picked flowers and I just thought to myself.

__

Things are so different now. I finally have Sam and Mikaela back, yet I lost Aaron and the team. Shouldn't I be grieving for my loses instead of having a wonderful time like I am? What am I suppose to do?

I bent down on my knees and carefully picked another flower. About a dozen or so daisies and tiger lilies laid in my arm. The mix of white and orange was beautiful. It made a gorgeous bouquet. Looking back behind me I saw that Ironhide was turning his head away.

__

Things are different with Ironhide as well. Why don't I feel the same about him as I do the other Autobots? Why do I have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him?

The blush that made its way across my face was easily felt. Trying to ignore it I picked a few more flowers and stood up. I slipped my shoes off and enjoyed the soft grass on my feet. Not even bothering to pay attention to where I was going I finally ended up in front of Ironhide. The fact that I was standing there, staring at him and thinking about him, didn't really process through my brain. It did process though when I found him looking right at me, a blush once again falling upon my features.

"What is it, Kirsty?" Ironhide asked in a relaxed tone.

I looked down at the flowers in my arms before mumbling, "Nothing."

"Why is your face red? Are you ill?" Ironhide asked as he carefully and swiftly plucked me off the ground. A squeak of surprised escaped me as I stared at him wide eyed. My eyes locked with his as his seemed to scan me. It felt like he was giving me too much attention by scanning me.

"There's nothing wrong with me, 'Hide," I told him. Leaning over his hand I tossed my flowers to the ground. They lightly fell to the ground in a rain of orange and white, landing in about the same spot.

"Then why is there blood in your face?" He asked in a serious tone, but there could be slight worry heard from him.

"I was just thinking of stuff and was embarrassed to find myself staring at you. My apologizes," I said, not trying to blush once more. Why was I blushing so much in one day? This had to be the most I'd blushed in my whole life.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Just don't worry me like that again," Ironhide mumbled to himself, but I still heard him all the same. There was a moment of silenced that passed between us. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was a silence where something wanted to be said.

Wanting to enjoy myself and relax and laid down on my back, still in his hand. For a being made of metal his hand was rather comfortable and warm. A feeling of safety also filled me as I laid there. Being around Ironhide I really did feel safe. It was like there was nothing that could hurt me. Did I ever really let feelings like this happen to me? It would make me put my guard down, and when that happened there was a possibility that I could get hurt, both physically and mentally.

"What are you thinking about?" Ironhide asked, startling me from my thoughts. I sat up to look at him as he laid back down. Instead of sitting in his hand, he slid me out of it and onto his broad chest.

"A little of everything."

"You want to narrow that down a little for me?" 'Hide questioned, but it wasn't in a sarcastic or rude way.

"I'm mainly thinking about my feelings…for a certain someone," I told him reluctantly. I could tell him how I was feeling, but not let him know it was him. Hopefully I'd get a truthful answer from him.

"Well how do you feel about them?" Ironhide began, glancing down at me slightly before looking back up to the sky. I followed suite of searching the sky, not knowing what I was looking for. Maybe my answers would be in that vast blue sky somewhere.

"I feel like…I've known him forever. Every time I'm near him I feel so safe. Yet I don't know how he feels about me. Plus we're just so…different that I don't even know if it would work. I don't even know if I like like them or if he even likes me! He doesn't really appear to be one of the guys who's lovey dovey for a girl," I sort of explained. It wasn't much that I told him, but it was better than nothing. Even though it had only been a couple days, and counting, I felt my _feelings_ growing for Ironhide. It scared me a little.

"Well for one, whoever your guy is he would have to be crazy to not try and make things work between you two; and two, appearance can be deceiving. He may like you yet he's scared of how you'll react. Maybe he's truly waiting to know how you feel about him yet he doesn't know how to find out. He might even be afraid of you getting hurt or you getting hurt by him. It's just a risk that both you and he need to take," Ironhide said, not taking his eyes from the sky. Instead of looking to the sky for my answers I now looked at Ironhide. It was so surprising hearing this from Ironhide. This seemed like such a softer and more open Ironhide. I loved it and wanted it to happen more often. "Nothing will happen unless you make it happen."

"Even if it hurts you?" I asked him softly, looking down at my hands as I sat Indian style. He shifted below me slightly before I finally looked up at him. He was staring right down at me.

"It's a risk that has to be taken."

"Then Ironhi-" I was cut off though by the sound of a jet flying overhead. My eyes instantly flew to the sky to see the jet making a large arc and coming back at us. The thing began to dive toward us, but Ironhide's hand wrapped around me. I was enveloped by darkness. Cries and shouts could be heard, but it was all muffled for me.

I tried to move myself in a more comfortable and convenient position. It didn't last long though because I was then flying through the air. Everything spun around me in a blur until I finally hit the hard ground. I bit back a cry as I wrapped my arms around myself to try and stop the pain in my side. Couldn't thing have gone smoothly and peaceful today?!

"KIRSTY!!" Ironhide screamed. Looking up I saw that the jet was a Decepticon and it was approaching me quickly. What had Sam and Mikaela said his name was…Starscream? Starscream's red optics burned into me as I pushed myself to my feet. A sharp pain shot up my spine but I did my best to ignore it. As fast as I could I ran towards the forest.

"It's pointless to run!" Starscream shouted as his hand shot out at me. Not even thinking, I jumped up in the air and landed on his balled fist. Starscream and I both shared the same look of surprise. He tried to grab me with his other hand, but I ran up his arm as best I could. He growled in protest as he spun round in circles, trying to grab me, but not succeeding. Standing out of Starscream's reach I looked for Ironhide. My eyes locked with his as he dashed towards us. Just as Starscream was about to grab me again I jumped towards Ironhide. In a flash he snatched me out of the air and had one of his massive cannons pointed at Starscream.

Ironhide had me pressed up close against his chest in a protective manner. I did my best to cling to him, but it wasn't as easy at would have been with someone who actually wore clothes. Beneath my fingertips I could feel Ironhide shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was from being hurt or anger. Looking up and at his face it was easy to tell he was angry. It made me shudder slightly.

"Starscream, what are you doing here and what do you want?!" Ironhide growled at Starscream. I stared at Starscream as well, but made sure I was safe in Ironhide's hand.

"Nothing really. I was jut passing by and thought I'd pay you a little visit. I planned on killing your precious little femme, but you stopped me. So now I'll be on my way." In a flash Starscream transformed and tore through the sky. Ironhide wasn't going to let him leave without any damage. With his skill and precise aim he shot Starscream in the wing. We watched as Starscream flew away with much difficulty. There was a moment of silence before Ironhide finally looked back down at me. Slowly and gently he bent down to the ground, letting me step out of his hand. As soon as I touched down to the ground a pair of hands landed on my shoulder.

Startled, I looked up to see Ironhide's hologram looking down at me. His eyes frantically looked over me, looking for something. I finally realized he was looking for injuries. Lightly I placed my hand on his chest and looked up at him. There was so much worry in his eyes that it actually made me feel like I really mattered. It just made all the confused emotions crumble and I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him as I buried my face into his chest. It felt so good and right to be close to him. It felt even better when he wrapped his own arms around me. To my surprise it felt like he was nuzzling me with his head.

"Kirsty, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Ironhide asked softly. Shakily, I shook my head 'no'. He then began to rub my back in a reassuring manner. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Just thank you for saving me and taking care of me," I said into his chest. Even if it was muffled into his chest he stilled picked it up.

"Well of course I was going to save you. I'm an Autobot! That's what we do," Ironhide stated as he began to stroke my hair. He pulled away from me slightly and then put his hands on my face. Lightly and gently he wiped away the tears that cascaded down my cheeks. My hands were still clamped onto his shirt, but I looked up at him. Those blue eyes locked with mine and I couldn't pull away. They held so much concern, yet there was this spark in his eyes that I had never noticed before.

On impulse I began to lean towards him. My breathing grew heavier as I grew closer to Ironhide. Our eyes were locked as the tips of our noses touched. My arms were now wrapped around his neck, while his were wrapped around my waist and held me off the ground a couple of inches. As I stared into his eyes I could see him searching mine. A smile tugged at my lips as I continued to look at him. Being this close and having a _feeling _in my stomach let me know what I was truly feeling.

"So, 'Hide, is this where I make something happen?" I asked him in a soft and gentle voice. His eyes widened a bit before he slowly nodded. With that slight nod I let my lips lock with his. At first Ironhide was stiff but then he finally loosened up and relaxed. When he kissed me back it was like everything in the world seemed right. The kiss grew more intense as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and he tightened his arm around my waist. Beneath my nimble fingers I could feel Ironhide shaking. I went to pull away to ask him if he was alright, but he continued to kiss me. Next thing I knew Ironhide fell to his knees and then to his back.

I giggled into the kiss as I tried not to ruin our moment, but Ironhide sort of did that himself. 'Hide's lips started to smirk as the kiss started to calm down and grow less passionate. I eventually had to pull away just so I could breath, but if I could have I would've continued to kiss him. Now that I was laying on top I got to see just how flustered Ironhide really was. He tried to keep his gaze away from me, while he fiddle with my shirt that his hands rested on. This was so unlike him to be acting this way.

"Hey, 'Hide?"

"Yes, Kirsty," Ironhide responded, finally looking at me.

"Was that the right time to make something happen?" I asked him as I smiled down at him. At first he had a blank look on his face, but I bright smile soon broke through and showed like no tomorrow.

"Your timing was perfect. Now as you humans call it are we 'boyfriend and girlfriend' now?" Ironhide questioned. He began to run his fingers through my hair as he twirled it a few times. My hands laid lightly on his chest and I could feel every curve and bend of his muscles. It was very attractive…

"Yes we are…unless you want other wise," I said in a softer tone. In a flash he sat up, me sitting in his lap, and had his arms wrapped around me. The hug was unexpected but I hugged him back just as quickly.

Leaning down Ironhide whispered, "I want that more than anything."


	9. Texting

"Where in the world have you two been? And Ironhide why are you all dented up?!" Ratchet yelled, more at Ironhide than me but it was still directed at me too. I shrunk back in Ironhide's hand as I stared up at the angry medic.

"Kirsty and I just went for a little drive. Then we happened to run into Starscream," Ironhide explained, sparing a few details. I couldn't help but blush slightly. It would be best not to say those missed details. I'd never hear the end of it from Mikaela and Sam.

"So Starscream is still here. We'll have to keep our radars on high to find him. We'll have no more harm come to the humans!" Optimus stated, then turned back to stare off into the sky. I'd heard about the message he'd sent out to other Autobots, but no one has landed yet. It had to be hard for them to not know if there was anyone else out there. It made me wonder if there was anyone out there.

"Hey, Kirsty, you should come help us with this math homework!" Mikaela yelled up at me. I looked down at her from Ironhide's hand and crossed my arms. I glared down at her slightly. Hearing Mikaela's little statement irked me slightly.

"Last time you asked me to _help_ with your math homework you ditched me to do the work, so you could make out with your boyfriend," I told her in a dull tone. Instantly a blush appeared on her face as she began to lightly laugh. Score one for me, I embarrassed Mikaela.

"I wont ditch you this time, I swear! Now will you get down here and help me, please," Mikaela practically begged. All I did was shake my head as I turned to look at Ironhide. As soon as he felt me staring at him he looked down at me. As he looked down at me everyone else seemed to look at the two of us. It was only slightly awkward. I'm sure we didn't want them to know what was going on between us. Unless Ironhide was ok with it, but I'd rather not say anything at the moment.

"Hey 'Hide, mind putting me down to help Mikaela?" I asked, not taking my stare away from his. Now that we knew we liked each other I could easily see the soft and caring side of Ironhide through his eyes…optics.

"Yes I do," he stated as he looked down at me playfully. It was impossible to have control over the blush that was now plastered on my face. I stood up in his hand carefully and looked up at him.

"Come on 'Hide, please put me down," I said as I smiled up at him. Even though he was trying not to show it, Ironhide really was enjoying being playful. Unwillingly Ironhide bent down to the ground. Before he let me off completely he lightly stroked my back with his thumb. Chills ran up my spine as I leaned against him more. All this lovey dovey stuff just seemed to be coming out of no where. To think not to long ago I was unsure about how I felt, and now here I am. Were things moving to fast or were we doing things right? How could we be moving to fast when we hadn't even done anything?

Spotting Mikaela's eyes I walked away from Ironhide. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could still feel his eyes on me. Knowing that Ironhide was watching me made me feel safe, even if there was no danger. It took me a minute to realize that Mikaela had a huge grin on her face as I approached her. The look in her eye scared me a bit and made me slow my pace down. I stopped in my tracts and watched as she pulled out her phone. Her fingers flew across the key pad in a flash as she looked to be texting somebody. It didn't dawn on me that she was texting me until I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. Reaching into my pocket I flipped the phone open and looked at what she sent me. Thank god for unlimited texting other wise I'd be in serious trouble.

__

What's going on between you and 'Hide? The 2 of you seem a little friendly towards each other…if you know what I mean lol.

I texted back to her just as quickly.

__

I'll give you details later. Now get off my back and do your math homework!!

As she opened her phone to read the text I folded my arms and smirked at her. When she snapped her phone shut she had a huge smile on her face. For some reason I got the feeling that she wasn't going to be able to focus, and that I'd end up doing her homework for her.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

"I don't get it," Mikaela said once more. I knew Mikaela was smarter than this, but all she wanted was for us to have some 'girl' talk.

"Ok every time 'x' is multiplied with itself it automatically becomes squared. If it is already squared then it becomes three squared," I told her once more. Mikaela sat there staring at her homework while she tapped her pencil on her knee. It seemed like she was starting to process it…slowly.

"So four x times two x equals eight x squared?" Mikaela asked a little unsurely. Glancing at me.

"Yes!" I shouted before wrapping my arms around her. Finally she understood! It's not that I minded helping Mikaela, I just needed more patience. Sometimes Mikaela would call me over the phone, and that was even harder. Eventually she would just tell me the problem and I would give her the answer. Being that we were together I was able to show her and explain things on paper.

"Excuse me, ladies, but it is time to be heading home," Optimus spoke politely as he bent down to our level. Mikaela snapped her book shut and stood up. My eyes didn't leave her form as she walked over to Sam and got in Bumblebee. I was shocked that she wasn't demanding that I tell her anything, or go over to her house.

"Kirsty, are you ready to leave?" Ironhide asked, glancing down at me. His arms were crossed across his chest and he looked down at me smirking. I couldn't help but smile up at him. Lightly I nodded my head and watched him transform. Each and every time he transformed it amazed me. The way gears shifted and compacted themselves into his disguise, it was astounding.

"Ironhide, Kirsty, we will be meeting tomorrow as a safety measure. Until we are sure what Starscream's intentions are we want to be ready for battle. So please don't wander off tomorrow and come here immediately," Optimus told us as I climbed into Ironhide. Ironhide must have responded somehow because Optimus nodded and turned to Ratchet and Jazz.

As soon as I was comfortable in the passenger seat Ironhide's holoform appeared. I went to scoot closer to him, as he began driving, but my phone vibrated in my pocket. Reluctantly I pulled it out to see that I had received a text from Mikaela. Apparently I had not escaped her and she still wanted to talk. With an irritated sigh I leaned against Ironhide and opened the text.

__

Alright time to spill! Tell me everything!! ;)

Ironhide wrapped his arm around me and lightly drew circles on my thigh. It was rather hard to focus with him doing that.

__

What do you want to kno?

I replied and sent it. As soon as I closed my phone I felt Ironhide's eyes on me. When I went to look up at him he quickly looked away and stared at the road in front of him. He wore his normal macho man face. I was prepared to talk to him, just so I could see him smile, but my phone once more vibrated.

__

I wonder what I want to know…maybe about YOU AND IRONHIDE!!

I couldn't help but smile lightly at her text. Before it was always me asking questions about the guy that she was dating. Now we switched the verses only Mikaela was a little more persistent than I was.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide questioned, not taking his eyes away from the road. There was no need for him to look at the road, besides there weren't any cops around. Sending off my text I turned my attention to him.

"I'm talking to Mikaela," I replied as my phone once again vibrated. Quickly I opened my phone up to see what she wrote.

__

You going to tell me what happened before Starscream?

"How are you talking to her?" Ironhide asked. With a quick reply I turned my attention back to 'Hide.

"I'm using my phone to text her. All I do is write her a message and send it to her. We use our cell phones to do it," I explained. If he wanted to know more he could just look it up on the internet. He was a high tech robot after all.

"I don't like this 'texting'," Ironhide stated sternly. I couldn't understand why he was acting this way. I looked at him bewildered before I got another texting.

"And why do you not like texting?" I questioned him, looking down at my phone.

__

The time you hook up with a guy and he's a robot from space. But you finally got a guy!! WOO HOO!!

I chuckled lightly, quickly texting her back, but Ironhide stopped my chuckling," For one I pick up these weird frequencies every time you send a text and it's distracting you."

"This my friend is the life a teenager."

"Texting is the life of a teenager?"

"Yes," I said dully. "It can be entertaining sometimes."

"I believe I have a better method of entertainment," Ironhide spoke with an edge in his voice. Looking out the windshield I noticed that we were parked in front of my house. I really was distracted if I hadn't noticed that we were parked out front here.

Staring out at the stars for a lingering moment, I finally turned to 'Hide with a scowl on my face. "Oh yeah, and what do you know that is so entertaining?" I taunted as I continued to stare at him. 'Hide didn't say anything so I went back to looking at the stars. To my surprise though Ironhide's arms snaked around my waist and pushed me back. He went in to kiss me, but we both lost our balance and collapsed in a heap. Ironhide was laughing while I couldn't help but giggle, as he kept his lips pressed to mine.

"Well that went better in my head," Ironhide said, supporting himself above me and making sure I was comfortable. Lightly I laid my hands on his chest as I smiled up at him. Slowly I leaned up and kissed him. His lips were soft and were feather light. It put me on a high that can't be put into words.

Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly laid me back down. One of his arms were wrapped around my waist while his other arm was tangled behind my back and in my hair. While I was mesmerized by his kiss I couldn't help but notice how his thumb was drawing little circles in my back. As the seconds past it felt like he was leaning more and more into the kiss, as if he was trying to deepen it. Deciding to take my chances I let out a light gasp, and the next thing I knew he was exploring my mouth. The pleasure I was feeling now was amazing.

A groan escaped Ironhide while I let out an irritated sigh. Sluggishly Ironhide sat up and back in the driver's seat. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I now glared at it with hate. The stupid thing just had to vibrate at the best moment of my life. This was also partly Mikaela's fault because she was the one that sent the text in the first place!

__

Well have fun with Ironhide! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!! ;)

Glancing over at Ironhide I saw that he was smiling down at me. His eyes were soft and he seemed really content. I lightly smiled back at him before I scooted closer to him. A tired yawn escaped me as I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his. Exhaustion now washed over me as I closed my eyes and welcomed the sleep to take me. Nothing could ruin the way things were going for me at the moment.

"Kirsty, you need to go inside," Ironhide whispered in my ear. Little shivers snaked up and down my spine as the smile once again creeped onto my face.

"But I like it here," I whispered back to him. His laugh vibrated through his chest and I couldn't help but love how it entered my body as well.

"You won't sleep well here though. Inside you have a bed that is more comfortable," Ironhide spoke softly again into my ear, starting the shivers up once more with a new power. All I wanted to do was stay here and let him continue to talk to me, just so I could feel those shivers. They were just a little dose to the pleasure I had felt before.

"Can you take me to my room after I fall asleep?" I asked him as sleep was soon consuming me. The comfortable position I was in and the warmth from Ironhide, were not helping me stay awake or want to move.

"Sure."

"Ironhide?"

"Yes, Kirsty," Ironhide replied almost instantly.

"Please don't leave me…ever." And with that I let sleep creep into me as I fell unconscious.


	10. Paintballing Part 1

****

I've been thinking about this story. And I realized that I haven't really thanked all you reviewers. I feel bad about not saying anything great about you guys. So Thank you! It would be great to go through and thank you individually, but I don't exactly have that much time. So I'll just thank you as you review the chapters from now.

Elita One- lol yes they kissed. Took me forever to plan that out

blood shifter- I'm glad you agree that texting is the life of a teenage girl haha

****

hermonine, FutureCSICrystal, and SugarLandBabyGirl- Thank you for your reviews they are all well appreciated

On with the story!!

Chapter 10- Paintballing Part one

The warm rays of the sun broke through my curtains and roused me from my sleep. My body was tangled in my sheets and comforter. Glancing at the clock I saw that I had an hour to get ready for school and a minute before my alarm went off. Lazily and unwillingly I got up and got dressed. I put on a pair of tore up jeans and a light blue shirt, it took me forever to pick an outfit that looked good. The light shade of blue on my shirt seemed just right, because the bright color just seemed to fit my happy mood. After that I went to the bathroom and did my hair. I pulled it into a high pony and then curled it. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I noticed that I had about 15 minute before I needed to head for school. Mascara and a little eyeliner finished my look. I began to walk down the stairs when Sam and Mikaela barreled through my front door. It startled me to the point that I slid down the last few stairs on my butt. Sam laughed at me, but Mikaela punched him in the arm and helped me up. They still wore smiles on their faces like this was the best days of their life.

"Why are you guys busting into my house?" I asked as I stood back up on my feet. On instinct I straightened out my shirt, and dusted off my pants. When I finally looked at them they had huge smiles on their faces. They just beamed with happiness. Something had to be happening today if they were this happy.

"Because we've come to share this glorious day with you!" Sam shouted, then proceeded to do a little dance in my doorway. Ironhide's hologram appeared along with couple of other people.

"What exactly is this glorious day?" I questioned, that's when the happy expression left Sam and Mikaela's faces. They looked at me like a grew another head or was a complete idiot. My mind was thinking a thousands times faster than it normally did, and I still couldn't come up with anything. "Sorry I have no clue what today is."

"Today is the…LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" Sam once again shouted as he shook me by my shoulders. It felt like he was going to shake my head off my shoulders, but he finally stopped. After a few seconds it finally seemed to dawn on me that it was the last day of school. Just like Sam and Mikaela I began to do my own little dance.

"No more school equals summer! Summer equals lots of time to be outside!" I yelled dashing into the kitchen and grabbing breakfast. My meal didn't consist of much, but it was better than nothing. That's when I finally took notice to who was standing in the door way. Next to Ironhide there were two other people. One was a guy who looked to be in his early twenties. He had this choppy dirty blonde hair and these bright blue eyes that matched Ironhide's. The guy was dressed like an older teenager and had a good sense in clothes. He wore dark jeans like Sam and a yellow and black t-shirt.

Next to the blonde was a black man who looked around the same age as Ironhide. He was the shortest of the group. Over his eyes were dark glasses, but if you looked close enough you could see that he had bright blue eyes as well. His outfit consisted of dark baggy pants and a silver shirt. The shirt wasn't baggy but it wasn't form fitting either. It showed off that he was well built.

"Who are you?" I questioned them, glaring at them slightly. If they thought they were going to hang out in my house for nothing they were way off. I took pride in this house and would not waste my mother and father's well hard earned money. They worked for this home and I would keep it in the best condition that I could.

"Kirsty, it's Bee and Jazz's holograms. Jazz came along with us today, because he had nothing better to do…at least that's what he says," Ironhide grumbled. I gave him a light smile before I turned to Bumblebee and Jazz. Bumblebee lightly waved at me. Jazz, being the friendly guy he was, wrapped his arms around me and spun me in a circle. The two of us laughed our heads off until he finally got dizzy. He tried to stop spinning, but only started to lean and fall over. Before we ended up in a heap on the floor Ironhide snatched me up. His large arms wrapped around my waist and held me to his chest. I couldn't help but blush, and even though I was slightly embarrassed I loved being close to him. The shape of his muscles were very defiant against my back, more than anything I wanted to explore them with my fingers. Just to memorize it with my own touch.

"If you don't mind, we should get to school before we're late. We only have five minutes," Mikaela said as she began to walk out the front door. Sam quickly dashed after her and Bumblebee after Sam. Jazz pulled himself up and off the floor. He stared at us for a minute before he bowed at the waist to us. Just like the first three he disappeared outside. Ironhide finally placed me on the ground, but didn't let me go.

I leaned back against him and looked up at him. "We going to go 'Hide?" His eyes softened as they looked down at me, but he didn't let me go.

"Why cant you just skip? We could go do something fun. You could finally take me paintballing!" Ironhide said in the happiest/cheeriest voice I think I've ever heard from him. As time passed it seemed Ironhide became a bigger softy. If other people were around he would still be his gruff self. At the proposal of going paintballing my whole world seemed to get brighter. I hadn't paintballed in forever it seemed. It would be great to do it again. Plus all the true paintballers would be skipping the last day of school and would be there. Great competition.

"Alright lets do it!" I said, a huge smile plastered on my face and practically bounced out of my house. Ironhide was right behind me as I locked the door and climbed into him. Ironhide took the driver's seat while I sat in the middle next to him. He lightly placed his hand on the wheel while his other hand found its place on my thigh. Hesitantly I put my hand on top of his.

"Hey, Kirsty," Ironhide began.

"Yes?"

"What about gear?" Ironhide asked with a smile on his face. In a flash a blush crept onto my face and I scrambled out of 'Hide. Like an idiot I had issues with my keys and probably dropped them five times before I finally got them in the door. Once I was inside my mind went blank. I had no idea where the gear was. The last time I had it was when I was at the look out. No where in my memory did I remember bringing it home. Walking back outside I crawled back in the Topkick. Ironhide looked at me in confusion before I turned to him.

"Remember when I first met you?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ironhide questioned right back.

"Well at the time I had all my gear and we left it at the look out…Someone probably grabbed it when they saw it. If anything they sold it for drugs," I told him. The thought that someone sold my gear for drugs was horrible. My gear was worth so much more than someone wasting their life on drugs. It was quite depressing.

"Well we'll get more gear then," Ironhide said, trying to sound on the bright side. The 'bright' act didn't really suite him though. I rather enjoyed his ruff and touch act.

"It'll take forever to get good quality gear. I go through a friend when I buy it, because then I know I'm getting good guns and gear," I explained to him. Ironhide still backed out of the driveway and began driving. He gave me no hint to where he was going and kept driving. "Where are you going?"

"First I'm going to call a friend of mine. If anyone has guns and gears it'll be him. He works for the military," he said, for a second his eyes seemed to glaze over. Ironhide's hologram looked like he wasn't there with me, but he kept driving. It seemed in his subconscious he knew to put his hand on my leg like he did before. Only this time instead of my thigh it was my knee.

"Ironhide?" I asked him hesitantly. His eyes flickered for a second but didn't lose their glazed look. I knew I could trust Ironhide, but he still had me worried. The first few minutes I was ok, and kept myself calm. But when he didn't respond after five minutes I began to panic. "Ironhide! Hey come on say something!"

"I was talking. No need to panic," Ironhide spoke, finally turning to me. Delicately he began to message my knee. A huge smile grew on his face as he turned to me.

"What? Ironhide, why are you looking at me like that?" I began to laugh at him, before I playfully shoved him in the arm. In an instant his arm wrapped around my waist and he began to tickle me in my sides. Laughs escaped from my throat as I tried to escape from Ironhide. He just tightened his arm and continued his tickling attack. Tears were now in my eyes and were about to fall down my face. Oxygen couldn't get into my lungs.

"UNCLE UNCLE!!" I shouted, thinking about it though, Ironhide probably didn't know what that term meant. "PLEASE!! I CAN'T BREATH!!" Instantly Ironhide stopped and looked at me with a huge grin on his face and sparkling eyes. I leaned my head against him as I took in deep gasps of air.

"Now that you aren't panicking any more, shall we visit my friend. He says he has top of the line paintball guns," Ironhide spoke with a slight chuckle to his voice. All I could do is huff at him as he continued to drive. His response to my breathless form was just to laugh.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Ironhide parked out front of a little western home. The sun shined brightly above, but wasn't unbearably hot. The front yard had a few toys scattered around it. The placed looked very homey and friendly. As soon as I stepped onto the lawn I knew I had nothing to worry about. Ironhide was right there next to me, fingers laced through mine, as we walked up the front porch. When the screen door flew open though he instantly dropped my hand and became his tough self. It made me laugh silently to myself.

Standing on the porch was a cute blonde curly haired girl. She wore a white sundress and cute little silver flip-flops. Her eyes were alight as she stared at us. I couldn't help but smile at her as she bound down the front porch, losing her left flip-flop, and wrapped her chubby little arms around Ironhide. She let out a squeal of happiness as she smiled up at him. Ironhide glanced down at her, and it seemed something crumbled within him. Gently he bent down and picked her up, letting her wrap arms around him and grab his necklace and put it in her mouth. There was a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Annabelle get back he- oh Ironhide! I didn't think you were going to be here so soon," a frazzled man said with surprise. When his eyes fell on the little girl in Ironhide's arms the worry immediately left his face. He quietly let out a relieved sigh as he took her from Ironhide. Instantly she began to suck on her thumb before her eyes fell on me. Her big sky blue eyes seemed to study me and I couldn't help but smile at her. When she smiled at me it seemed like everything got brighter. Her adorable chubby hands reached out towards me and began to grasp at air. When I didn't get any closer she began to squirm and whine in her father's arms. Not really paying her any mind he set her on the ground and continued to have his conversation with Ironhide. I picked up a little on what they were talking about, but didn't really feel like talking about guns and different ammunition myself.

Annabelle walked right up to me, and just like in her father's arms she began to grasp the air in front of her. She rocked back and forth on her feet as she looked up at me expectantly. Butterflies grew in my stomach as I bent down to her level. Instantly she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around her neck. She just smiled her cute little smile, dimples and all, as her eyes lit up. I never told anyone, but I absolutely loved kids. No matter how shy or how fussy they were I always seemed to figure out how to handle them. No one knew about my love for kids though because it embarrassed me slightly.

"Well what do ya know. Annabelle seems to have taken a liking to you," the father spoke. I smiled shyly at him as his daughter began to play with my hair. "My name is Will by the way. Will Lennox."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lennox. I'm Kirsty," I introduced, carefully holding his daughter while reaching out to shake his hand. He had a firm but gentle hand shake. Like Ironhide his hands were callused.

"Just call me Will. Sorry my wife isn't here. You'd probably get along real well," Will said politely. His eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his wife, and you could tell just by looking at him how much he loved her. Did I look the same when I talked about Ironhide? Did Ironhide look the same when he talked about me? "How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be 18 in a week or two," I told him. At that moment Annabelle let out a squeal of joy and began to clap her hands together. All I did was smile at her before I lightly tickled her belly. She was just so adorable.

"You seem more mature than that," Will stated. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but I blushed anyway. Ironhide chuckled silently next me, but Will didn't seem to have noticed. He just kept watching me with his daughter.

"I have my teenager moments," I told him truthfully. He laughed at my response and just like her father, Annabelle began to laugh as well. Ironhide looked at me and just smiled. It seemed that just now I realized how his eyes lit up as they were looking at me. The look made butterflies grow in my stomach, and I loved every minute of it.

"Well let me go get those guns for you." With that Will disappeared into the house and left Ironhide and me outside. Setting Annabelle down, she wandered to one of her toys laying in the yard and began to play with them. It was amusing watching her bring the toys to life and get lost in her own little world. Lightly Ironhide placed a hand on each of my hips and looked down at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I didn't know you were good with kids," Ironhide said smiling softly down at me. I averted my eyes away from him as a blush heated my face. Glancing up shyly, I saw that Ironhide was slowly inching closer and closer to my face.

To bad Will decided to appear, "So I was talking to Ironhide a few days ago, and he told me that you were into gymnastics." Ironhide pulled away, but still stood closer than necessary. Just knowing that he was close made me feel good. We didn't need to show public affection as long as we knew we were there for each other. I liked that.

"When I was about 11 I use to be into it. My mother loved watching me, but when she died I lost my passion for it. So I retired and took up paintballing," I explained to him. I could feel Ironhide's curious gaze on me, but I just kept looking at Will. Why was he looking at me like that?

"That's interesting. Well here they are. They don't have any brands on them because I made them myself," Will stated proudly, "There is a double trigger on them, so you can get more paintballs out faster. These will do amazing at long distance, but they'll do even better at close range." Will put the guns in a bag, peering in the bag I saw that there was also some camouflage clothes. He handed the bag to Ironhide with a slight smirk on his face.

"Thank you so much, Will. These look astounding."

"Yeah, Will, thanks," Ironhide said, and gave him a pointed look. Whatever the look meant, Will understood it. A smile grew on his face as he said his goodbye and snatched his daughter up. While his back was turned Ironhide grabbed my hand and pulled me along to him. Ironhide occupied the driver's seat while I occupied the passenger seat. "Now lets go have some fun," Ironhide spoke with a twinkle in his eye. Even though he wasn't trying to show it, Ironhide was excited. It was nice to see him like this.

****

I'd like to thank blood shifter, hermonine, Elita One, Mrs. Optimus Prime, and RavenDiesel1. You've left quite a few reviews and I'm thankful. Thanks to everyone else as well!!


End file.
